Stereotypes
by LovingNinja
Summary: After a long day of planning for Italy's birthday, Germany and Japan discuss about stereotypes. One thing leads to another, and Japan finds himself in the most curious situation. MATURE, Lemon, Yaoi. Suggested reading 18 and over. GermanyXJapan.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the the characters in any way. Please Read and Review!**

MATURE CONTENT, suggested yrs 18+ to read.

* * *

It had been a long day for Germany and Japan. Italy's birthday had been close on the arrival and the two took painstakingly long hours to search all over for what they thought their friend would have desired, putting a plan into action as a celebration privately for the three of them like in the olden days. Here they were now, the blonde and raven, sitting comfortably in Japan's home, sitting in yukata after nice showers and sipping tea that the host was so eager to offer to his friend and guest. Their conversation set way for their thoughts on the Italian, and as they progressed, the subject of stereotypes came up. Germany admitted that there were many stereotypes for the Germans.

"People think that all there is to drink is beer," the blonde scowled. "I also enjoy wine and coffee. I don't just drink beer."

"People tend to think I don't know what a fork or spoon are," Japan nodded. "I _am_ able to use other cutlery aside from chopsticks."

"Huh, I've never seen you eat with anything other than chopsticks."

"And, this is the first time I've seen you drink anything aside from beer."

There was silence for a moment before Germany continued. "Even if I have a lot of it, I can eat more than just meat," he rolled his eyes. "I find salads rather delicious. Also, people feel as though Germans aren't very open or friendly. I can be, if you give me time, but doesn't that work with a lot of people? Would you open up to just anyone?"

Japan shook his head, "Of course not."

Then, a blonde brow rose and Germany smirked, "You know, I've heard a really entertaining stereotype before concerning you, Japan."

The man froze, eyeing Germany warily. "What is it?" his voice was defensive already before he took a sip of his tea.

"Japanese are kinky perverts with strange fetishes."

Almost instantly, Japan's cheeks gained an explosive color of red as he slammed his tea down on his low wooden table in the living room. "Th-That's absurd!"

Germany laughed boisterously, nodding, "I thought the same. You are so closed off and shy when regarding bare bodies and such. You even overreacted when Italy gave you a hug, he was so confused."

Japan lowered his head, eyes peeking up at the man as his fingers wrapped around his teacup, "Well, as I said, it's not true. There are no more perverts here than there are in other places of the world. We are all different."

"Exactly why stereotypes are ridiculous," Germany grinned. "Though, I'd have to say, if it was true, it'd be interesting to find out. What turns you on, my friend?"

Flustered, Japan gaped like a fish. His mouth flexed but no words would leak out until he shook his head, "H-Honestly, Germany, that's none…none of your business…"

"Come now, Japan," Germany twisted his cup in his hand. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"I don't have to share every bit of my privacy with you, h-however…" the smaller man choked out the last few words as his eyes fell into the middle of the table.

Once more, silence reigned between the two males. One gazed at the other intently as the other avoided any and all eye contact whatsoever. Then, there was an amused hum, "Japan?" The other said nothing, eyes raising up to peek at the other, but mouth was sealed tight. "You won't tell me, huh?" A silent shake of the head. "Then, will you _show_ me?"

"G-Germany!" Japan stiffened. "Why are you so _fixated_ on this?!"

The blonde shrugged, "I'm curious. No matter what, I just can't imagine you in such a state. But, at the same time when I think about the things I hear people say about you and your people, I can't help _but_ to imagine it."

Blushing hard, the Japanese man shifted, unnerved by the curious sharp eyes weighing heavy on him. "You…just want to _see_?" he ground out, voice shivering.

Germany nodded, "If you don't mind. You _don't_ have to do it."

"I feel like you aren't really giving me a choice," Japan replied exasperated.

The man shrugged, "It's up to you, my friend."

With a tiny sigh, Japan looked to his friend before closing his eyes. Germany couldn't tell very well as Japan moved aside the parting of his yukata, reaching in to stroke himself once, twice, creating a shiver in his bones before the blonde called out to him. "Hnyah?" Japan froze, eyes wincing slightly as they turned to his friend.

Germany pointed to the area in front of his feet, beside the small table, and said, "Come over here so I can get a better look. I can't see what you're doing over there."

Biting the inside of his lip, hesitantly, the dark haired male readjusted his yukata, rising to his feet and around the table, standing before his friend. Just as he was about to reseat himself, he was stopped once more, "Why don't you remove your undergarments first? Unless, you enjoy staining them?"

"I don't," Japan grumbled, eyes like tiny daggers that made the German laugh. Despite it, he listened to the suggestion, once more slipping his nightly gown aside and removing his white briefs, trying his best to avoid eye contact once more as he sat down on his knees and set his under-clothing aside from him.

"No, no, you should lean back," Germany encouraged. "You should be more relaxed or it won't be as fun for you."

"You're implying that it was going to be fun for me in the first place?"

"You're the one 'relieving' himself, I'm sure that's a whole lot better off than me."

Japan's jaw locked but he said nothing in return as he did as suggested. He leaned back on the heel of his hand, his thighs parting slightly as his right hand slithered between them to grip onto a mostly flaccid member, showing a barely visible sign of awakening arousal that caught Germany's eye, but the blonde made no comment, not wanting to further set the other off and have him completely quit on him.

Releasing a trembling breath, his hand slowly performed its duty. He could feel his own fingers quaking around him as his eyes watched his own shameful act. Alone was enough to make him uneasy, but doing so in front of one of his oldest allies, friends, he felt his heart barraging against the cage of his chest, blood rushing through his ears and evidently his genitals. It was unnerving to admit, but despite how slowly his erection was forming within his hand, it was still faster than when he was by himself. His lower belly itched from the inside and his wrist started to jerk between strokes, and once or twice, he caught his hips having bucked.

"Why don't you give yourself some more room?" Japan didn't remember his friend having such a low and sultry voice, smooth to his ears and slipping down the cricks and cracks of his spine. "Spread your legs."

Almost immediately, as though led with no control of his own, Japan obeyed. He sat back on his bare rear, his yukata spreading further revealing his pale abdomen and the dip below his chest. His feet curling, toes tight as his knees crunched and his thighs pulled back, revealing not only his genitals, but also the tight ring of his anus as he applied as much pressure as he could on his left hand. His back arched slightly at the feeling of air wrapping around his lower half, a chill hitting the center of his core as his eyes clenched and a whine escaped, his palm encasing the head of his cock. His wrist began to revolve, circling and circling about the slit, the sensitive nerve endings making his whole body tense as though all one muscle, sweat beading down his brow as he fought pants and huffs, barely releasing a groan, and just as his hips started to meet his hand, as he started to feel his climax rising, his hand was grasped by one much larger and hardened by callouses.

"You know," the sentence began, weary eyes opening hesitantly to look up into the now lustful gaze of his friend, fingers twitching as much as his now abandoned member, "yukata really _are_ enticing."

Before he could completely comprehend what the other said, the petite male was taken off-guard when his lips were viciously claimed. Almost immediately, what felt like an experienced tongue wormed itself inside of Japan's warm cavern, his mind so blurry he had no idea how to react or counter, even as he slowly felt a hand on his back and he was tentatively lowered onto the floor, his head resting completely as his teeth knocked into Germany's, lips being nipped and so forth as Germany shrugged himself out of his own boxers from beneath his own yukata; they were tossed, landing atop Japan's.

Thin hands pressed against broad shoulders as lips, teeth and laps of a tongue descended his jawline and neck. Massaging the flesh with his mouth, Germany removed his arms from within the yukata, shrugging it off his torso so that it fell to his waist where the belt tied there kept it hanging. His chest was now bare and already a light layer of salt was forming from his many pores. One hand slipped into the folds of Japan's yukata, nudging it aside so that kisses feathered down and between his breast cavity before inching over to take in a nipple. The raven's head tossed to the side, chest arching upwards to meet with the warmth and fluid suction, tongue pawing at the tip of his rosebud as another hand slithered down the opened lower half to grip tightly onto the quivering erection, making Japan's body jolt as he whimpered.

"G-Germany, n-no…" the smaller man tried to quell the quivers in his body, but to no avail. His member was being worked, and the difference in skin texture, the difference in strength, the difference in body heat, it was so foreign that it was driving him crazy. No one had ever touched his body in a way he barely reserved himself to, and now he was fighting it, or at least, his mind was shouting at him to, but he didn't have the strength.

Sharp teeth began to poke and prod at Japan's nipple, already gaining a bit of volume as the flesh started to grow a darker pink on his fair skin, becoming a little swollen with the attention it was receiving. Germany's eyes quickly slipped to the table, and as his one hand played, the other reached over, dipping his digits into the cooling tea for a mere moment before he pulled his mouth away just to reattach it to the other perked bud. Keenly examining Japan's expression, biting his lower lip as cheeks burned crimson, eyes clenching shut and nostrils flaring to refrain from releasing a single puff of air, he slipped a tea-coated finger into his unknowing ally.

Instantly, Japan's eyes flew open as he shouted, a gasp filling his lungs as he cried out. "W-W-What are you do-doing, Germany?!" he glanced down, his body tensing as his legs trembled. His knees wanted to fight the larger male, push against him, but for some reason Japan couldn't find the connection between his thoughts and muscles' reflexes. The blonde widened his mouth's range, completely sinking his teeth into the other's flesh and earning another cry.

There was a rumble deep in his throat, hovering over with a smirk, Germany pulled back to get a better look at the now teary-eyed man, forcing another semi-dry finger inside. "You jumped within my hand when I bit you," he stilled his large palm, feeling the erection twitch once more, as if outraged for the sudden lack of attention, "and, you tightened around my finger." The blonde soldier chortled, "You are a masochist, my friend?"

"Sh-Shut up," the raven-haired male croaked with a scowl, but quickly his lips were seized by much harsher ones as two rough extremities twiddled about inside of him. Once more, his eyes were shut tight, his head was starting to ache from all of the sudden pressure, and when that experienced palm left his cock to instead massage his testicles, his hips jerked, feet flying and kicking the larger male in the shoulders.

"Japan," the German half-murmured his friend's name. Blue eyes suddenly seeming sincere and earnest, breath insatiably hot on his lips, "Can I…?" With his cheeks seeming as flushed as Japan's, it appeared that the other was actually a little bashful? Having come this far, he couldn't even dare himself to use the actual words to finish the question he wanted to ask, instead simply leaving it at the two words?

Finally able to exhale two proper breaths, Japan's brows were furrowed as his lips fumbled for the words to say, "Wh-Why are we…how is this…happening…? G…Germany…?"

Complexion growing ever the rosier, the blonde removed his hands from the man beneath him, instead grabbing hold of one of Japan's hands and placing it at the apex of his thighs, revealing to the other just how aroused he was, his member like an iron pipe. "Just…this once…?" his voiced sounded as though it was begging.

Even in this mess of a state, Japan was perplexed. How had the two of them gotten into this situation? He went from putting his privacy on display for one of his best friends, to having the man eager to top him. And, he couldn't fathom as to the reason. And, right now, it didn't seem as if he had the time to think too deeply on it either. If he didn't give the other man an answer now, as he was sure Germany respect whatever his answer may be, the blonde might just do as he pleased regardless. Now, he had to choose, turn away the pleading eyes of a beloved friend, or allow his body to be taken.

Silently, Japan slowly nodded, eyes turned away with the smallest hint of spiteful shame aimed at himself for his own curiosities nipping at the back of his mind.

Almost instantly, Germany gripped onto the other's hips, thrusting them upwards as he settled upright on his knees, leveling Japan's lower half with his own, the ravenette's feet trying hard to settle on the floor from the sudden change in position as his hands clumsily based his trembling arms, keeping his torso in the air with the rest of his body. He decided to keep his mouth shut, it was best, as he kept his teeth embedded within his lower lip, watching as Germany took the head of his own member and aligned it with Japan's entrance.

Fingers tried miserably to dig into the tatami floor as Germany pushed through, having barely, practically not at all, prepared Japan in all of his haste. Tears dripped instantly down the dark-haired man's cheeks and droplets darkened the flooring below, there was a slow trickle down his thigh, and before he knew it, Germany was snug between his open thighs, pressed flush against him.

"Oh, Japan," the blonde breathed out, pulling out slowly as his eyes were closed gently, knitted golden brows appearing almost weak. "Shit, so warm."

Japan's ear burned red at the "vulgar" description of an inappropriate use of his body. And, within a second his body was being jostled as strong hips slapped against him repeatedly, over and over. The lithe male's chest was tense as he fought to release a single sound as he felt nothing but a blazing sensation in his lower half, as well as chafing on his palms that were surely reddening from the constant back and forth motion. His limbs were tiring, joints shouting at him as he tried to keep himself afloat, despite Germany's harsh grip on his hips that were no doubt bruising with every powerful thrust the larger man gave. His head altered from hanging back to rising, shamefully watching as he was being entered; a connection that had never crossed his mind once in all of his life.

All the while, Germany's eyes were closed, mouth open as he panted without reservation. As his hips gained momentum, however, when at last a single whimper escaped the Japanese's throat, hazy blue eyes gazed upon the sloppy form of his friend, bite marks along his neck and chest, especially upon his pectorals, the sweat that glistened on his body, the dark hair that clung to the sides of his face and forward in a beautiful mess, the arch of his skeletal structure that sung out, and the erection that wept as much as the man's own eyes.

Germany hit his climax. He gave a thrust or two more as he rode out his orgasm, spilling all his worth into his one of his oldest friends, who in turn gasped, mouth opening wide at the alien sensation, and followed along with his own climax, dripping along his abdomen, some dribbled on the floor.

And then, it went black.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Japan. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me," Germany spoke sincerely. Both men were once more clean for the night, Japan tucked beneath the covers of his futon, faced away from the German male who was half-begging for the other's acceptance. Japan wasn't so much as angry as he was embarrassed and confused. His body was hurting, but aside from that he was able to reach a pleasurable peak.

"As I said, I've heard rumors about the perverted stereotype of the Japanese. It was recent, and for some reason, I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept seeing you in my mind and my curiosity got the best of me. I let the worse of me take over and I've hurt you, I'm so sorry. Please believe me. I had no ill-intentions at all, I swear. It won't happen again."

Japan's flushed cheeks were incredibly warm, too warm for his own satisfaction. He was actually feeling a little…flattered, that his friend admitted of thinking of him sexually, while he never really thought of himself as sexually appealing. Despite it being out of curiosity, he didn't feel at all insulted. He tugged his covers tighter around himself, curling up into a tiny ball, wincing at the pain that echoed throughout his weary body. "I-It…wasn't terrible…" he murmured. "I'm…not mad…"

Germany's head perked up, sitting on his knees to stay leveled with his bedridden ally, he rose a curious brow with ever rosy cheeks, "Pardon?" He blinked several times as there was no answer to his question. "I am…forgiven…?"

Japan shifted, "There's nothing to forgive…"

"E-Eh?!"

"But, it w-won't happen again!"

Germany was, to say the least, confused. He wasn't sure what his friend was implying, but as long as Japan wasn't upset with him…perhaps it was all fine…? However, with everything settled, if asked, Germany wouldn't really be bothered if the two shared another moment or two.

And, if he was a little more honest, Japan wouldn't have minded either.

* * *

**-The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Current Axis Powers Hetalia Lemon Count: 5-Check them out!**


End file.
